Lan Ling
Lan Ling was the daughter of a side branch Untitled Sage and a monster, she later became evil due to a series of events and massacred countless people before being defeated by three Grand Masters from main branch Sage Sanctums and thrown into the Sage Prison. Background Lan Ling was born to an side branch Untitled Sage and a monster, inheriting her father's pointy ears. Due to being born as a female, she was accepted into the Sage Sanctum. Her monster heritage drew prejudice towards her due to the entire sanctum being humans, this motivated her to become stronger than others so they won't have the confidence to discriminate her. In fact, Lan Ling was far more talented than other people in her generation, and her power grew far faster as well. Her strength eventually earned her the position as a candidate for the successor to the Grand Master in the sanctum, however everyone in the sanctum still discriminated against her and only feared her for her strength, other than her senpai. Lan Ling's senpai (male senior fellow apprentice) was the son of the Grand Master and the only male in the sanctum, he was kept in the sanctum as an exception due to the Grand Master's love for him. He was the only person in the sanctum who doesn't discriminate Lan Ling because of her heritage, in fact he even admired her for her strength due to lacking in strength himself. Due to being a male, Lan Ling's senpai wasn't as talented as the others and constantly asked for Lan Ling's tutorage, these interactions caused other girls to become jealous. Realizing that strength was her only advantage, she vowed to become stronger so her senpai will like her more. One autumn afternoon, Lan Ling's senpai confessed his love to Lan Ling, stating that Lan Ling was different from the other girls and that he likes girls who are strong willed and strive to become better. However, Lan Ling's sense of inferiority kicked in, causing her to feel not worthy of her senpai's love and realising that deep down in her heart, she even held prejudice against herself. Instead of responding to her senpai, Lan Ling decided to run away, wishing to become more powerful so she can feel confident enough to be worthy of his love. Perfectly timed, a grimoire containing a difficult but strong secret technique passed down through generations was given to the successor candidates to learn. Being the strongest out of all the candidates, Lan Ling believed that learning the technique will allow her to acquire the highest rank in the sanctum and secure her position as the future Grand Master, then she will be strong and confident enough to accept her senpai's love. Just when all was planned out, two of the most talented and beautiful seniors in the sanctum confessed their love to her senpai. Lan Ling's senpai didn't want to hurt the feelings of the two seniors, so instead of rejecting their confession, he hinted at his affection towards Lan Ling and promised to treat the two seniors better and more as siblings than lovers. However, the two seniors misunderstood Lan Ling's senpai's intentions and started to interact with him more intimately, believing that Lan Ling just wants to use her senpai's position to climb the ranks in the sanctum. When she sees them interact, Lan Ling secretly thinks that her seniors are better matches for her senpai than herself. During her breaks while training, Lan Ling would still talk with her senpai by avoiding topics on their relationship and interacting like friends, and her senpai would still treat her with lots of care and love. These interactions angered the two seniors, they are willing to accept the presence of each other but can't accept Lan Ling due to her heritage. Their initial scorn towards Lan Ling soon evolved into loathe, then hatred, and eventually their hatred towards Lan Ling peaked to the point where they would only feel better if she was dead. Knowing that they can't directly defeat Lan Ling even if they teamed up, they plotted to wait for the right time to kill her. Eventually, that time came. On the day when Lan Ling was about to master the secret technique, the two seniors relentlessly attacked her room when she was at her weakest. Lan Ling's room burned down, and a sword that was meant to pierce her accidentally pierced her senpai, who was accompanying her in her training. Lan Ling's vision went blurry and her mind went blank, by the time she woke up, everyone in the sanctum was massacred by her. After witnessing all the blood and gore, Lan Ling didn't feel fear, but instead felt excitement. She realized that she obtained far more power than intended, believing it to be caused by either the emotional impact of her senpai's death or her father's blood, but also realized that she "went mad" as a result. Though mad, she was still able to think, Lan Ling thought about the tragedy and concluded that it was all caused by prejudice. Because of prejudice, she felt inferior and wouldn't accept her senpai's love; because of prejudice, her two seniors felt superior and believed that killing someone inferior won't be a big deal. From that point on, Lan Ling hated prejudice and superiority, and vowed to kill all the people who felt superior about themselves and prejudice others. Since then, she traveled the world and specifically attacked clans that thought highly of themselves, within one year she massacred another side branch Sage Sanctum and three great clans, the deaths of countless people eventually earned her the epithet: Chaotic Evil Sage. Twenty years before the current timeline, she learned how to operate a computer with a mouse, in the same year she learned how to open her Heaven's Eye, and was captured and thrown into the Sage Prison in the Hollow Jade Mountain by three main branch Grand Masters who fought her for two days and one night. Personality Due to her backstory, Lan Ling's personality was extremely evil. This was shown when she choked, and almost killed Gu Xiaohua and Ye Yan (under disguise) when they mentioned "fighting together", Lan Ling states that being evil means you can do whatever you want, and that rules, laws and even comrades are considered nothing. This was further shown when she killed Sir Water Mirror, the mastermind behind her escape from the Sage Prison, simply so she can test out the Heaven's Eye Merging Spell for her own benefit. After being influenced by Li Lingbiao, Lan Ling became addicted to the game "League of Legends". She became addicted to the point where she postponed her plan to attack the Department of Night for three days just to get promoted into the Silver League, and was only motivated again when she merged her Heaven's Eye with Sir Water Mirror's. This addiction was further strengthened when Huang Xiaoyan used the Resting Spell on her to create an illusion (her dying wish) of her playing League of Legends with her senpai. Appearance Lan Ling appears overall human, having dark long hair with a hair knot on top of her head, however her monster heritage gave her pointy ears and yellow eyes, which are the source of prejudice drawn towards her. Before she went mad, she wore the standard white robe given to everyone in her sanctum. After going mad, she wore a purple robe and an indigo dress. Abilities and Powers Lan Ling was an extremely powerful individual, this can be shown through her many feats. She was able to massacre an entire sanctum of Untitled Sages in her youth, massacre another sanctum of Untitled Sages along with three powerful clans within a year by herself, fight three main branch Grand Masters for two days before finally being defeated, easily defeat Bao Huajuan's Flag Demon in one minute, defeat seven of Ye Yan's Flag Demons with one move and easily overpowered Ye Yan, a Nightwatcher prodigy without much effort and easily defeat Huang Xiaoyan after her Calm Sage Mentality was disabled. Weapons * Spell tags (灵符): Spell tags are yellow pieces of paper with different words written on them using cinnabar, each word represents the type of spell tag it is. By spiritually bonding with the tag, Lan Ling can use it or multiply it to greater amounts and store them inside her Sage Mind for later use. After summoning them, Lan Ling can control the direction they fly towards. Thanks to her unique ability: Spell Tag Manifestation, Lan Ling is capable of summoning spell tags within a hundred meter radius around her, which is different from other Untitled Sages who are only able to summon spell tags near themselves. Untitled Sage exclusive techniques Screen Shot 2018-04-08 at 7.31.39 AM-0.png|Sage Mind LanLingHeavenEye.png|Heaven's Eye * Sage Mind (仙识之海): An exclusive technique for Untitled Sages and their descendants. Untitled Sages are able to store hundreds, thousands or even millions of different types of spell tags within the Sage Mind and summon them near themselves to use in battle. This technique is associated to the actual mind of an Untitled Sage, as Sage Hunters can encroach the Sage Mind and create illusions that specifically correspond with the Untitled Sage's mindset, causing them to either faint or die. * Heaven's Eye (天眼): An exclusive technique for some Untitled Sages and their descendants. When the Heaven's Eye is opened, Untitled Sages are able to see things invisible to the naked eye, see through obstructions, see the cause and effect of events, draw the power of the heavens into themselves and use it as their own. Untitled Sages that opened their Heaven's Eye for the first time will experience some kind of drawback, and the effects of the drawback either increases or stays the same every time they open it again. For Lan Ling, before absorbing Sir Water Mirror's Heaven's Eye the drawback for opening her Eye was immediate fainting. After absorbing Sir Water Mirror's Eye, the drawback for opening her own Eye was hematemesis. She has been seen using the Eye to acquire more energy to perform Spell Tag Alteration multiple times. Lan Ling's techniques Screen Shot 2018-08-27 at 4.20.47 PM.png|Lan Ling telepathically pulling the instruction manual Screen Shot 2018-08-27 at 4.57.12 PM.png|Heaven's Eye Merging Spell Screen Shot 2018-08-27 at 6.32.24 PM.png|Spell Tag Manifestation Screen Shot 2018-08-28 at 10.34.37 AM.png|Spell Tag Alteration Screen Shot 2018-08-28 at 10.46.59 AM.png|Divine Spell Wild Dance Screen Shot 2018-08-28 at 11.09.38 AM.png|Divine Spell Barrage Screen Shot 2018-08-28 at 11.15.08 AM.png|Earth Escape Technique Screen Shot 2018-08-28 at 12.33.02 PM.png|Blood Sand Palm Screen Shot 2018-08-28 at 12.34.39 PM.png|Multi-Reading * Incredible Strength: Lan Ling possesses incredible strength, she has been shown easily throwing Gu Xiaohua into the ceiling of a room with one hand, as well as choking and raising Gu Xiaohua and Ye Yan with one hand. * Eidetic Memory: Lan Ling possesses eidetic memory, allowing her to memorize things just by looking at them. She used this ability to memorize all the instructions for the Heaven's Eye Merging Spell written by Sir Water Mirror on a book, as well as use it in conjunction with Multi-Reading to read the Stone Woman Grimoire and Jade Woman Grimoire at the same time. * Attraction of objects: Lan Ling possesses an ability to telepathically pull objects towards her, she has been seen using this ability on the Sir Water Mirror's instruction manual and the two Grimoires. *Heaven's Eye Merging Spell (天眼合并咒): A technique invented by Sir Water Mirror that was used by Lan Ling to kill him. By plucking out someone else's Heaven Eye, saying the incantations for the spell and placing their Heaven's Eye on the user's own, the two Eyes will merge and become the user's Heaven's Eye. This technique can lessen the side effects of the user's Heaven's Eye when they open it and kill the person who had their Eye stolen due to blood loss. In the case of Lan Ling, originally the side effect of opening her Heaven's Eye was immediate fainting, after using this technique and merging Sir Water Mirror's Heaven's Eye with her own, her side effect of opening her Heaven's Eye became hematemesis. After merging the Eyes, Lan Ling's body also grew more youthful, possibly due to the increase in energy. * Spell Tag Manifestation (虚空凝符): Lan Ling is capable of summoning spell tags within a hundred meter radius around her, different from the normal method of summoning spell tags which results in the spell tags appearing around the user. Lan Ling is also capable of manifesting the spell tags consecutively in case the opponent dodges one of them, and manifest multiple spell tags at the same time, though the latter method requires more energy. * Spell Tag Alteration (万化百炼符): Lan Ling is capable of altering the function of a spell tag when it is summoned, allowing her to deal surprise attacks and infinitely use a spell tag she favors. The method behind this technique is projection: By storing every spell tag of the user's knowledge in their Sage Mind as "origin tags" and storing numerous tags for disposal, Lan Ling can project the "origin tag" onto a summoned spell tag and change its function into the function of the "origin tag". Using this technique, Lan Ling is capable of consecutively use Substitution tags without delay, a feat that is normally impossible to achieve, since she only has one Substitution tag in her Sage Mind, but is able to infinitely project its function onto other tags. This technique requires lots of energy and was only used as a last resort by Lan Ling twenty years ago. After absorbing Sir Water Mirror's Heaven's Eye, Lan Ling was able to use it more frequently than before. * Divine Spell Wild Dance (神符乱舞): Lan Ling summons multiple spell tags and sends them flying towards the opponent. The spell tags fly without pattern and direction, therefore it is very difficult to perceive and intercept them, unless the opponent has Calm Sage Mentality, which automatically detects and negates spell tags directed towards the user. Lan Ling claimed that not even she can predict the movements of the spell tags. *Divine Spell Barrage (神符连舞): Lan Ling summons multiple spell tags and sends them flying towards the opponent. These spell tags fly without pattern, but are directed towards the enemy in order to bombard them with explosions. *Earth Escape Technique (土遁之术): Lan Ling is able to dig quickly underground using this technique in order to surprise attack the enemy by emerging below them, though the original use of the technique is to escape by digging underground. Lan Ling used this technique to sneak inside Huang Xiaoyan's Dome of Heaven and attack her and Ye Yan. *Blood Sand Palm (血砂掌): When charging up this technique, Lan Ling's hands will glow purple. When this technique strikes a person, it will tear and damage their internal organs, causing them to spit blood. *Multi-Reading (一心两读): Lan Ling is able to read two books at the same time separately, she used this technique to read the Jade Woman Grimoire and Stone Woman Grimoire, which caused her to regret her past decisions and spit a large amount of blood, leading to her death. Category:Characters Category:Untitled Sages Category:Deceased Category:Monsters